


Quidditch

by kruk



Series: Syn Śmierciożercy & Syn Bohatera [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Gen, Scorpius-centric, dużo o relacjach rodzinnych, najlepsza motywacja dla opornego ślizgona to przekupstwo czymś czego bardzo pragnie XD, prawie w ogóle nie ma dialogów tylko scorpius snuje swoje przemyślenia o najbliższych
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: Scorpius o quidditchu, a tak naprawdę o najbliższych mu ludziach i relacjach, które go kształtowały.
Relationships: Albus Severus Potter & James Sirius Potter, Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy & Narcissa Black Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy & Albus Severus Potter
Series: Syn Śmierciożercy & Syn Bohatera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702771
Comments: 20
Kudos: 4





	Quidditch

Scorpius Malfoy nie lubił quidditcha i absolutnie nie obchodziło go, że to najbardziej czarodziejska z możliwych gier. Nie ważne co mówili inni, ani jak karcące i pełne pretensji spojrzenia posyłali mu koledzy z Domu Węża ilekroć nie okazał grama choćby udawanego entuzjazmu na nadchodzący mecz między szkolnymi drużynami. Mógł mieć cały Hogwart przeciw sobie, cały wręcz magiczny świat, nic nie mogło zmienić jego niechęci do tego sportu i całej chorej wrzawy jaką ze sobą niosła ta gra. 

Jak na porządnego czarodzieja przystało, Scorpius latał na miotle nie najgorzej, jednak wizja śmigania z niebezpieczną prędkością na zaczarowanym patyku i to wysoko nad ziemią pomiędzy szalejącymi tłuczkami i nie mniej szalonymi zawodnikami, przy akompaniamencie wściekłych krzyków żądnych emocji gapiów nijak współgrała z jego ideą zdrowego rozsądku.

Był Malfoyem i chociaż jego rodzina cieszyła się złą sławą od dawna - jakże teraz spotęgowaną życiowymi wyborami jego ojca i dziadka - nazwisko zobowiązywało Scorpiusa do słuchania wewnętrznego instynktu przetrwania. W końcu samo to nazwisko czyniło ich Złą Wiarą; tymi, którzy zdradzą wszelkie wartości, by tylko uratować własną skórę.  _ Niewiernymi _ , jak to szeptano za plecami dziadków i rodziców.

I właśnie ten instynkt wyraźnie mówił, że gdyby chciał popełnić samobójstwo, na pewno znalazłby dużo mniej bolesny sposób, niż skręcenie sobie karku przy upadku z hen, hen wysoka lub, opcjonalnie, przez rozbicie się na czymś twardym na rozpędzonej miotle. _Nope. Niet. Nie ma mowy_. Był Malfoyem i lubił być żywy i do diabła z całym tym szaleństwem quidditcha innych ludzi. Wolał uchodzić za totalnego ignoranta i zdrajcę w obliczu nadchodzącego meczu - _pojedynku_ \- o zwycięstwo Slytherina nad pozostałymi domami, aniżeli narażać swoje zdrowie na uszczerbek, czy to na miotle, czy na trybunie wśród rozszalałych uczniów. Quidditch nie był tego wart.

Niestety, na nieszczęście Scorpiusa tylko dwoje innych osób doszło do podobnych wniosków. 

Pierwszym był jego dziadek, co samo w sobie było przedziwnym wydarzeniem, bo Lucjusz Malfoy rzadko kiedy pochwalał zainteresowania swojego wnuka. Właściwie to Scorpius podejrzewał, że był jednym wielkim rozczarowaniem w oczach seniora rodu. Wyglądem do złudzenia przypominał swojego ojca z rodzinnych fotografii, gdy ten sam był dzieckiem, a Draco Malfoy zaś nieziemsko przypominał własnego ojca. Scorpius miał ich ostre rysy twarzy, szare oczy, jasne, niemal białe włosy. Ale na tym podobieństwa rodzinne wręcz się kończyły. 

Scorpiusowi brakowało ogłady towarzyskiej godnej prawdziwego Malfoya; przy ludziach zawsze czuł się skrępowany i onieśmielony, albo paplał jak najęty o wszystkim co przyszło mu na myśl. Nie za bardzo umiał odnaleźć się w gronie górujących nad nim dorosłych, jeszcze gorzej szło mu z rówieśnikami, którzy myśleli wyłącznie o lataniu na miotle i quidditchu, kiedy on sam kochał zdobywać wiedzę. Chętnie czytał wszystko co wpadło w jego ręce, zarówno stare podręcznik rodziców, opasłe księgi pełne tajników magii, jak i mugolskie bajki dla dzieci, sprezentowane przez matkę, ilekroć tylko dziadka brało na wspominanie dobrych,  _ lepszych czasów _ , gdy czysta krew nadal się liczyła. 

Kiedy pojawiała się mugolska książka w domu rodowym Malfoyów, Lucjusz zawsze bladł ze złości, a Astoria wyzywająco czytała ją na głos w salonie przy kominku; w miejscu gdzie rodzina zwykła spędzać wolne popołudnia i leniwe wieczory. Matka w jednej ręce trzymała książkę, drugą głaskała jasne włosy Scorpiusa, przylegającego ciasno do jej boku, zaintrygowanego nieznanymi mu baśniami. Ojciec w takich chwilach z reguły siedział w fotelu obok i czytał gazetę. Nawet gdy był tylko szkrabem, Scorpius dobrze wiedział, że spoglądał na dziadka ostrym wzrokiem znad gazety, a babcia, równie blada jak dziadek, wolno popijała herbatę z dziwnym wyrazem na twarzy. W blasku wesoło trzaskających płomieni w kominku, wyglądała na szczęśliwą i nieszczęśliwą jednocześnie. Zaciskała mocno szczupłe, długie palce na filiżance, nie patrząc ani na syna ani na męża ani na synową - ale kiedy poczuła na sobie nieśmiały wzrok Scorpiusa, zawsze odpowiadała ciepłym uśmiechem. Do tej pory nie miał pojęcia, czy próbowała dodać otuchy wnukowi czy sobie. 

Bywały niestety i takie dni, kiedy salon nie wypełniał matczyny głos czytający mugolską książkę, a ostre i pełne gniewu krzyki i wyrzuty. Dziadek nie zawsze potrafił pohamować swojej złości, a mama zdawała się właśnie czekać na moment jego słabości, by wykrzyczeć całą gorycz i oskarżenia. Zamknięte drzwi nigdy do końca nie tłumiły ich podniesionych głosów, a kiedy tylko na nowo otwierały się z hukiem, Scorpius wiedział, że zaraz z rodzicami opuszczą rodową rezydencję i przez najbliższe tygodnie nie będzie widział dziadków. 

Bał się tych dni. 

Wpierw bo nie rozumiał ich istoty, tego całego niespodziewanego gniewu, a gdy podrósł, obawiał się, że kłótnie te zniszczą jego rodzinę na dobre. Zwłaszcza gdy Draco Malfoy brał w nich udział. Scorpius nigdy nie widział ojca krzyczącego - kiedy ten był naprawdę wściekły, niebezpiecznie zniżał głos do zduszonego od nadmiaru emocji szeptu. Cokolwiek Draco mówił za zamkniętymi drzwiami, w tej krótkiej chwili zanim aportowali się w trójkę do ich własnego domu, Scorpius widział jak wielkie znaczenia miały słowa ojca. Jak ogromne szkody potrafiły wyrządzić, gdy dumny i wyniosły Lucjusz zapadał się w sobie i siedział bez ruchu zapatrzony w płomień, przygarbiony, dużo starszy niż był w rzeczywistości. A potem mijały tygodnie, czasem miesiące nim na nowo ujrzał dziadka. 

Babcia zjawiała się po paru dniach w ich domu, niekiedy nazajutrz lub wręcz parę godzin po kłótni. Przynosiła koszyk najsłodszych czekolad i na wygodnej kanapie czytała wnukowi bajki, niekiedy  _ Dzieje Hogwartu _ a czasem po prostu opowiadała o swoich dniach młodości, o szkolnych przygodach. Głos jej wtedy często drżał, ale nie płakała, zaś mama, blada i dygocząca z wściekłości, siedziała obok zajadając przyniesione słodycze - dar pojednania - i w milczeniu słuchała opowieści Narcyzy. 

Były to dziwne godziny zawieszenia między kłótnią, a pojednaniem jednak Scorpius bardzo je cenił. Mama i babcia nie zawsze żyły w zgodzie, ale ostatecznie Narcyza stawiała dobro wnuka ponad rodzinne niesnaski i jej wybór za każdym razem zbliżał obie kobiety do siebie na nowo. Scorpius wtulał się wtedy w babcię najmocniej jak mógł i chociaż słuchał ją uważnie, kątem oka obserwował blade oblicze matki, martwiąc się jej chorobą i brakiem ojca w zasięgu wzroku. Mężczyzna zawsze znikał w kuchni, odgradzał się od innych, zbyt wściekły albo smutny albo zmęczony. Scorpius nie miał pojęcia. Czuł zresztą, że lepiej było wtedy zostawić ojca w spokoju, który nie miał w zwyczaju zwierzać się nikomu ze swoich trosk. A przynajmniej nie własnemu synowi. Potem nadchodził wieczór i kiedy matka zaganiała go do łóżka, kątem oka widział jak ojciec rozmawiał z babcią po cichu w kuchni i oboje wyglądali na strasznie zmęczonych, rozdartych. Jakby ktoś obarczył ich zbyt wielkim ciężarem. Mama mocno trzymała go za dłoń gdy razem szli do dziecięcej sypialni i nie puszczała go póki nie zasnął na dobre.

Scorpius mógł tylko domyślać się czego tyczyły tamte rozmowy, bo nikt nie kwapił się z wyjaśnieniami. A przynajmniej nie całościowymi. Mama i babcia zapewniały go, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży, że dziadek zwyczajnie potrzebował czasu by dojść do właściwych wniosków. Bawiły go opowieściami o Hogwarcie, o ich młodości i psotach. Razem wychodzili do ogrodu gdy była ładna pogoda, albo siedzieli w przytulnym salonie i na zmianę czytali przeróżne książki lub bawili się w chowanego, kiedy za oknem padał deszcz lub szalał śnieg. W tych momentach prawie zapominał o wiszącym w powietrzu napięciu, o podkrążonych oczach babci, o bladej chorowitej twarzy mamy. Prawie, bo Draco bez słowa znikał na długie godziny i wracał późno w nocy lub zupełnie nad ranem. Scorpius nie raz i nie dwa wykradł się po cichu z pokoju, siadał na kanapie otulony kocem i otaczającą go ciemnością i czekał na powrót ojca. W głowie snuł tysiące opowieści, powtarzał sobie formułki zaklęć i właściwości magicznych roślin, o których czytała mu Narcyza, nucił w myślach ulubione piosenki Astorii, byleby tylko nie zasnąć, byleby tylko odgonić od siebie strach przed czającymi się zewsząd nocnymi potworami.

Scorpius bał się ciemności. Dom pogrążony w cieniu wydawał się żyć własnym, nieznanym życiem. W nocnej ciszy najmniejszy szmer, najcichszy dźwięk brzmiał złowieszczo, a on mógł tylko zakopać się bardziej pod kocem i mieć nadzieję, że ojciec niebawem się pojawi i uratuje od przerażającej go ciemności.

Draco nigdy nie używał sieci fiuu, choć przecież kominek działał bez zarzutu. Nigdy nie aportował się prosto do salonu, tylko zawsze wchodził przez drzwi (dopiero lata później Scorpius zrozumiał jak wiele zabezpieczeń rodzice nałożyli na dom, by nikt nieproszony nie wtargnął do środka. Jak bardzo balansowali na granicy paranoi po tym, co doświadczyli).

Ten moment, gdy słyszał szczęk przekręcanego klucza w zamku i cichy jęk otwieranych drzwi, napawał Scorpiusa dzikim, niezrozumiałym lękiem. Nigdy nie był pewny, czy w ciemności dostrzeże zmęczoną twarz ojca - a jeśli dostrzeże, czy będzie umiał ją odróżnić od ułudy, gdy jakiś nocny potwór spróbuje go zwieść, uśpić czujność. Nie miał pojęcia skąd taki strach zalegał w jego sercu, ale nie raz i nie dwa pochwycił szepty, jak to cały ród otaczała czarna magia, jak w ich domu gościły potwory. Każdy wiedział, że monstra przecież lubiły przychodzić do ludzi nocą, mieszać w ich umysłach, a on znał tylko kilka zaklęć, które bez różdżki nie znaczyły nic w obliczu zagrożenia.

I wtem zapalało się jasne światełko _lumos_ i mógł dostrzec szare, zmęczone oczy ojca i cały strach nagle ulatywał. Jakby nigdy go nie było. Draco zawsze wyglądał na zaskoczonego jego obecnością, a jednocześnie nie zdziwionego; jakby się tego spodziewał. Scorpius nie do końca rozumiał. Nie miało to znaczenia w ostatecznym rozrachunku. Wystarczyło, że ojciec powrócił do domu, cały i zdrowy. I w tych nielicznych chwilach, tulił syna, jakby od tego zależało jego życie; jakby nic innego nie miało znaczenia.

Scorpius bał się tej desperacji, a jednocześnie wtulał się w ramiona ojca jak najmocniej, z całych sił ignorując ich drżenie. Cokolwiek gnębiło go, jakikolwiek potwór ścigał go do drzwi domu, nie mógł skrzywdzić już mężczyzny. Miłość, jak Scorpius słyszał wiele razy, była najsilniejszą magią, która potrafiła oprzeć się najgorszemu mrokowi. A Scorpius przecież bardzo kochał ojca. To musiało wystarczyć, póki nie kupi własnej różdżki i nie nauczy się właściwych zaklęć.

Minęła długa chwila, gdy ojcowskie ramiona w końcu przestały drżeć, a on zaczął oddychać spokojnie. Czasami zanosił Scorpiusa do dziecięcego pokoju i przy świetle z różdżki czytał mu do snu, nim nie zasnął. Czasami siadali w kuchni, z kubkiem gorącej czekolady i Scorpius opowiadał mu żywo o wszystkim, czego się dzisiaj nauczał i zasypywał pytaniami o Hogwart i fantastyczne zwierzęta i eliksiry, a Draco, pomimo zmęczenia, odpowiadał mu z płonnym uśmiechem lub zwyczajnie słuchał paplaniny. Siedzieli do rana, czekając aż babcia i mama do nich dołączą. Czasami ojciec był zbyt zmęczony na czytanie bajek czy kubek gorącej czekolady i zwyczajnie kładł się na wygodnej kanapie, z synem obok otulonym w ciepły koc. Scorpius najbardziej lubił te chwile właśnie, gdy mógł wsłuchiwać się w miarowy oddech śpiącego ojca, a kiedy ciemność pokoju wydawała się dużo mniej straszna. Jakby obecność taty trzymała wszelkie potwory w ryzach, odstraszała je na dobre.

Rutynę tych dziwnych dni i nocy przerywało pojawienie się dziadka. Zawsze pojawiał się wczesnym rankiem, ubrany w najlepsze szaty. Jakby tym chciał odwrócić uwagę od jego podkrążonych, zaczerwienionych oczu, od tego jak się garbił, jak drżały mu dłonie. Nigdy nie powiedział  _ przepraszam _ i nikt nawet o to nie prosił. Ostatecznie liczyło się tylko to, że w końcu dokonał właściwego wyboru. Dla Malfoyów rodzina stała ponad wszelką inną wartość.

Przy wspólnym śniadaniu wszyscy zachowywali się jak gdyby nic się nie stało, chociaż stało się wiele. Jakby dni zawieszenia i straszne noce nie miały znaczenia, a przecież każdy z nich nosił ich znamiona, widoczne na twarzy, kryjące się w drżącym głosie, w ukradkowych spojrzeniach. A jednak te niedopowiedziane rzeczy nie przeszkadzały nikomu cieszyć się tą wspólną chwilą. Babcia nabierała werwy, a dziadek patrzył na nią z tak oczywistą tęsknotą w szarych oczach, że nawet mama nie kwapiła się do ciętych uwag czy pytań podszytych jadem. Sam Draco nabierał jakieś łagodności, uśmiech błądził w kącikach ust i wszystko zdawało się być tak jak powinno. 

Po kłótni i pojednaniu, często odwiedzali krewnych rozsianych po Europie.  _ By zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza _ , babcia zawsze mówiła z błyskiem w oku, który sprawiał, że wyglądała dużo młodziej, szczęśliwiej. Scorpius nie za bardzo lubił opuszczać rodzinny dom - za jego progiem czaiły się szepty i oskarżenia innych ludzi, potwory gnębiące jego bliskich, świat w którym nie do końca potrafił się odnaleźć. U krewnych zaś naskakiwał na niego cały tabun ciotek i kuzynek rozczulających się jaki drobny i śliczny z niego chłopiec, jak podobny do ojca - lub w przypadku krewnych matki, rozpaczających, że wdał się całkowicie w Malfoyów. 

Co gorsza, gdy odwiedzali dalszą rodzinę, niezależnie czy we Francji czy innym zakątku świata, zawsze prędzej czy później udawali się na mecze quidditcha. Dla Scorpiusa była to istna katorga, ale nie śmiał głośno narzekać. Po części by nie obrazić krewnych, z którymi jednak nie miał aż tak bliskiego kontaktu jak jego rodzice lub dziadkowie, a po części dlatego, że nie chciał psuć dobrej zabawy swoim najbliższym. Wiedział, że w rodzimej Wielkiej Brytanii nie mieli za wiele okazji aby razem spędzać czas publicznie, bez strachu.

Jedynym plusem rodzinnej wyprawy na mecz quidditcha było zajęcie całego sektora dla siebie. Dzięki czemu mógł usiąść w swoim kącie i tak jak rodzice i dziadkowie, nie martwić się obecnością innych czarodziejów. W końcu wszyscy byli sami swoi, tylko oni, Malfoyowie i Greengrassowie i z nimi spokrewnione rodziny magiczne. Scorpius widział natychmiastową zmianę w bliskich i sprawiało mu to radość i smuciło, że na co dzień nie mogli sobie pozwolić na taką beztroskę. 

Wraz z gwizdkiem rozpoczynającym mecz Narcyza Malfoy porzucała niewzruszony spokój czystokrwistej damy i kibicowała radośnie, nie szczędząc płuc na wiwaty i okrzyki o ślepym sędzim, ilekroć w jej mniemaniu źle osądzał faule. Astoria wtórowała teściowej, a jej blade, chorowite oblicze zdobiły zdrowe rumieńce. Obie siedziały obok siebie, komentując mecz jak najęte i ciesząc się jak szalone z każdego zdobytego gola. 

Nawet jego własny ojciec, który do quidditcha stracił pasję po piątym roku w Hogwarcie czujnie obserwował rozgrywający się mecz, lecz jego wzrok nie skupiał się na zawodnikach. Szukał złotego znicza, tak jak zwykł to czynić za czasów szkolnych, kiedy życie wydawało się być jeszcze proste i nie zmącone strachem. 

( _ Odruch szukającego, dziecinny nawyk _ , Draco powiedział mu raz, gdy zauważył zainteresowanie syna. Głos miał pozbawiony uczuć. Ktoś mógłby wziąć jego brzmienie za oznakę znudzenia, ale Scorpius wiedział lepiej. Jego ojciec tęsknił za grą, ale z jakiś przyczyn nie mógł się przemóc by znowu latać i szukać znicza. Kolejna tajemnica do wyjaśnienia.)

Dla Scorpiusa było stanowczo za głośno i nudno. Ale babcia i mama tak bardzo się cieszyły, jak mógłby odmówić im tej chwili przyjemności? Pozostawało mu wiercić się na swoim miejscu, nim dziadek nie objął go ramieniem i nie pochylił się ku niemu.

_ Szaleństwo Blacków _ , Lucjusz zawsze wtedy mruczał pod nosem ilekroć babcia na dobre wczuła się w kibicowanie, ale choć słowa brzmiały bardziej jak zmięte przekleństwo, oczy iskrzyły mu z niecodzienną radością. A potem wyciągał zza pazuchy książkę wykradzioną z biblioteczki krewnych i ostentacyjnie ją otwierał na kolanach, tak aby Scorpius też mógł z niej czytać. Dziadek zawsze zatrzymywał się na każdej stronie dłużej niż potrzebował, aby wnuk spokojnie mógł doczytać tekst, ignorując badawcze spojrzenie własnego syna. Ostatecznie wzrok Draco na nowo wędrował ku niebu, w poszukiwaniu złotego znicza i nikt więcej nie zwracał uwagi na Lucjusza i Scorpiusa, którzy woleli czytać książkę aniżeli obserwować szaleństwo czarodziejów. Te chwile spędzone z dziadkiem na meczach quidditcha napawały go nadzieją, że może wcale nie był takim odmieńcem. Że coś łączyło go z zimnym Lucjuszem Malfoyem poza samymi więzami krwi. Tym bardziej, kiedy dziadek przemycał książki o eliksirach i historii; tematach, które on uwielbiał, a dziadek wręcz nie znosił. Ostatecznie to dobro rodziny zawsze liczyło się najbardziej dla Malfoyów.

Poza nieoczekiwanym sojusznikiem w postaci dziadka, tylko Albus Severus Potter, jego najdroższy i w sumie jedyny prawdziwy przyjaciel podzielał jego niechęć do quidditcha - choć z zupełnie innych powodów. 

Starszy brat chłopaka grał w drużynie Gryffindoru i tak samo jak ich ojciec, był w tym świetny. Ledwo Scorpius i Albus przybyli do Hogwartu rozpocząć pierwszy rok nauki, a już tłum uczniów i nauczycieli zasypywał Albusa swoimi oczekiwaniami jaki powinien być młodszy syn bohatera i brat już sławnego Jamesa Syriusza z trzeciego roku. 

Co oczywiście nie spotkało się z aprobatą samego Albusa.

Scorpiusowi krajało się serce, gdy widział jak jego przyjaciel uginał się pod zbyt wielkim ciężarem cudzych wyobrażeń. Wszak sam świetnie rozumiał uczucie frustracji bycia porównywanym do ojca, jakby nikt nie potrafił dostrzec, że był osobnym bytem, a dzielony z nim wygląd i nazwisko nie czyniło z niego idealnej kopii Draco Malfoya. Przynajmniej Ślizgoni mieli więcej dystansu do Scorpiusa i Albusa niż reszta szkoły, zapewne nie do końca wiedząc co o nich powinni myśleć i jak traktować. Pierwszy rok nie był najłatwiejszą przeprawą przez cudze wyobrażenia i wyrzuty, ale ostatecznie obaj odnaleźli swoje miejsce w Domu Węża. Bardziej na marginesie niż w centrum życia towarzyskiego lecz nie zupełnie poza grupą. Nie narzekali, bo żadnemu jakoś specjalnie nie zależało na poklasku innych uczniów czy głębszych relacjach z współdomownikami. 

Byli po prostu zamkniętymi w sobie dzieciakami, którzy świetnie rozumieli siebie nawzajem i nie potrzebowali więcej do szczęścia.

I wbrew temu co sądzili o nich inni uczniowie, żaden nie zamierzał ulec cudzej presji. Scorpius radził sobie na lekcjach znakomicie i nawet miano kujona traktował jako oznakę sukcesu aniżeli obelgę. Albus zaś… cóż, miewał problemy z prostymi rzeczami, ale niech tylko dać mu zadanie z eliksirów lub zapytać o czarną magię, a chłopak potrafił bezbłędnie odpowiedzieć ze szczegółami, które na pewno nie pochodziły ze szkolnego podręcznika. Było to dziwne i może ciut niepokojące; wielu szeptało, że to _ Severus _ był temu winny; tak to się musiało skończyć, z mrocznym imieniem pomiędzy tym pierwszym, po szlachetnym dyrektorze a bohaterskim nazwiskiem.

Albus Severus Potter zdecydowanie był wyjątkowym uczniem, zdolnym i inteligentnym, lecz - jak Scorpius szybko zauważył - angażującym się przede wszystkim w przedmioty, które go interesowały. Wszystko inne należało zakuć i zdać, a potem usunąć z pamięci, bo umysł zaprzątały ważniejsze zagadnienia. Do problemów naukowych podchodził jak śledczy do rozwiązywania zagadek kryminalnych. Z rozwagą, logicznym myśleniem, opieraniem się na czystych dowodach, na których należało zbudować sensowną teorię, a jednocześnie wiedziony naturalnym instynktem. Cóż, to nie powinno dziwić Scorpiusa, w końcu Harry Potter uchodził za genialnego aurora, od którego Albus nauczył się niepostrzeżenie więcej niż niejeden uczeń w Hogwarcie wiedział po latach nauki.

Albus zdobył uznanie starszych Ślizgonów i niechęć podszytą strachem uczniów Gryffindoru, Ravenclaw i Hufflepuff. Syn bohatera wszak dorastał w Domu Węża, a Slytherin słynął z zamiłowania do czarnej magii, do tego przyjaźnił się z Malfoyem. Jak nic ogół uczniów uważał go za skorumpowanego, _upadłego_ Pottera, choć niewielu rówieśników miało odwagę tak mu powiedzieć w twarz. Po części w strachu przed zemstą Ślizgonów, po części w obawie przed wściekłością Jamesa Syriusza Pottera. 

Albus nie znosił cudzych oczekiwań i jak na węża przystało, nie dawał się zamknąć w ich klatce. Quidditch niestety ciążył nad nim od momentu przekroczenia progu szkoły o wiele bardziej niż wyniki w nauce, bo w końcu pochodził z rodziny pełnej świetnych zawodników. Wujek Charlie, Fred i George, Ron, ojciec i matka grająca dla Harpii, brat w drużynie Gryffindoru. To do czegoś zobowiązywało, według zawodników Slytherinu.

O ile zgodnie z przepisami szkolnymi Albus nie mógł dołączyć do drużyny na pierwszym roku, tak od drugiego już Ślizgoni nie dawali mu spokoju. Musieli wręcz mieszkać w bibliotece byleby unikać nagabywania ze strony kolegów i koleżanek. By unikać ich frustrującego zachodzenia w głowę, jak można nie lubić quidditcha. Można było, ale niestety to pojąć potrafiła tylko garstka ludzi o zdrowych zmysłach, a Hogwart częściej niż rzadziej był domem wariatów, aniżeli trzeźwo myślących ludzi. Fakt, że nawet Scorpiusa koledzy próbowali zaciągnąć do drużyny bo jego ojciec dawno temu grał jako szukający bawił ich nie mniej jak niepokoił.

Oczywiście, chodzili z resztą Ślizgonów na każdy mecz w pierwszym roku, choć w ich przypadku polegało to bardziej na dyskretnym czytaniu książki lub dyskusjach o nowo poznanym tajnym przejściu aniżeli zadzieraniu głowy by popatrzeć na przelatujących zawodników. Albus lubił latać, ale nie na oczach setki rozwrzeszczanych ludzi. W ogóle nie lubił być w centrum uwagi i Scorpius go świetnie rozumiał.

Hogwart niestety był siedliskiem szaleństwa quidditchowego, przed którym nie udało się uciec na długo. A już na pewno nie komuś z nazwiskiem Potter.

Albus oczywiście nie grał dla własnej przyjemności; ani dla sławy, ani dla dreszczu emocji. I choć talent do latania i łapania znicza musiał odziedziczyć po ojcu, nie wiązał z nim żadnych życiowych planów. Grał w szkolnej drużynie, aby utrzymać dobrą passę Slytherinu, który już kolejny rok z rzędu zdobył Puchar Domów. Albus nie zamierzał oddać tego zaszczytu do ostatniego dnia swojej nauki w Hogwarcie i była to ambicja, która urzekła starsze roczniki Ślizgonów na równi z Opiekunem Domu. Do tego stopnia, że ten w końcu znalazł sposób jak zmusić Pottera by grał w quidditcha wykorzystując jego słabość do nauki trudnych i wręcz zakazanych aspektów magii. Scorpius nie mógł winić przyjaciela za podjętą decyzję; on sam by wsiadł na tą cholerną miotłę i ganiał za zniczem, gdyby mu ofiarowano pozwolenie na buszowanie w dziale ksiąg zakazanych.

Po krótkich, agresywnych negocjacjach z Opiekunem Domu, pozwolenie objęło też Scorpiusa i jeśli to nie był dowód najprawdziwszej przyjaźni, więzi bratnich dusz między nimi, nie miał pojęcia co mogłoby za takie uchodzić. 

A skoro Albus mógł się poświęcać dla dobra Slytherinu, pchany przez własną ambicję i głód wiedzy, Scorpius także musiał być gotowy na pewne ofiary. Dlatego szedł potulnie za tłumem Ślizgonów na stadion, ilekroć ich drużyna miała właśnie rozegrać mecz. Z reguły siadał wtedy z tyłu za wszystkimi, by nikomu nie przeszkadzać w kibicowaniu, a sam dyskretnie czytał przemyconą pod szatą książkę, od czasu do czasu zerkając na sytuację.  Wypatrywał wtedy znajomej sylwetki przyjaciela, a kiedy upewnił się, że nic mu nie groziło, na powrót skupiał uwagę na przerwanym akapicie. Wiedział, że Albus nie będzie miał mu tego za złe, bo kiedy szał po meczu w końcu ucichnie, a oni będą mogli udać się do swojego dormitorium niepokojeni przez innych uczniów, będzie opowiadać Albusowi wszystko to, co wyczytał na trybunach. Będzie snuć swoje teorie i wytykać nielogiczność, a Albus będzie leżeć na swoim łóżku, z przymkniętymi oczyma, zmęczony po całym dniu wrzasków i emocji, ale czujny, analizujący, zapamiętujący szczegóły, które zaraz po śniadaniu zamierzali wyjaśnić w bibliotece. Może nawet z pomocą Rose.

Bywały też specjalne okazje, kiedy Scorpius nie siadał z kolegami na trybunach, a obok ojca i czasem nawet Harry’ego Pottera, gdy któremuś udało się wyrwać z pracy i przybyć na mecz Slytherinu. A przynajmniej póki nie był to mecz Gryffindor przeciw Slytherin, bo wtedy pan Potter zajmował miejsce koło komentatora i między nauczycielami, wybierając najbardziej neutralne miejsce i kibicując obu drużynom.

W tych momentach lub kiedy po prostu grał Gryffindor, Potter emanował entuzjazmem i radością. O ile wzrok Scorpiusa nie zawodził, bo mógł go wtedy obserwować tylko z oddali. Jednak nie sposób było przegapić jak ożywiony był, jak chętnie rozmawiał z innymi rodzicami lub nauczycielami lub nawet zwykłymi uczniami. 

Zupełnie inaczej było w przypadku meczów Slytherinu.

Ojciec Scorpiusa i Harry Potter nigdy nie siadali w centrum trybun, ani nawet przy samych barierkach; zawsze gdzieś na uboczu, zawsze dziwnie obok siebie. Pan Potter najbliżej wyjścia, Draco między nim, a pozostałymi fanami Ślizgonów, jak niewidzialna ściana odgradzająca dwa zwaśnione światy. Nie rozmawiali jakoś szczególnie ze sobą, ale wymieniali się poglądami na zaistniałe sytuacje na boisku, na grę Albusa, różnice stylu między nim, a bratem i kuzynami. Zachowywali się prawie jak dobrzy znajomi, chociaż żaden nie spoglądał na drugiego bez potrzeby. 

Ślizgońska solidarność nakazywała trzymać się razem, chować urazy na inne, mniej publiczne momenty jak kibicowanie własnym dzieciom. Ot, dobre wychowanie pomieszane z instynktem przetrwania. Scorpius podejrzewał, że ojciec nie czuł się dobrze ani między innymi Ślizgonami - dorosłymi jak on dziećmi śmierciożerców ani zwykłymi czarodziejami i wiedźmami. Był uważany za zdrajcę po obu stronach, a jednocześnie pomimo wojny i strasznych czynów, których był świadkiem i które sam popełnił, wyszedł względnie cało z opresji. Malfoyowie mogli stracić szacunek i część majątku po wojnie, ale przetrwali i uniknęli więzienia, gdy wielu innych Ślizgonów utraciło w ten czy inny sposób ojców i matki, dziadków i babcie, ciotki i wujków, siostry i braci. Scorpius czasami to odczuwał na własnej skórze - te palące spojrzenia innych Ślizgonów, nieme oskarżenia, żal do Malfoyów, którzy odmienili los wojny. Którzy zaprzepaścili szansę Czarnego Pana i szlachetnych rodów na wzięcie tego, co im się należało z przyrodzenia. Albo zgoła inny żal; żal, że przez takich jak jego dziadek i ojciec Slytherin okryty był złą sławą, w cieniu której musiało dorastać nowe pokolenie Ślizgonów.

Albus nie do końca mógł zrozumieć całą tą sieć układów i układzików, żali i oskarżeń. Ale tak jak Scorpius był synem śmierciożercy, który zdradził, który zawiódł, którego matka uratowała Harry’ego Pottera, gdy zwycięstwo było już tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki, tak Albus był synem bohatera, który doprowadził do upadku Czarnego Pana, a potem spędził lata na wyłapaniu zbrodniarzy wojennych i czarnoksiężników. On i Albus, jak dawno temu Scorpius zauważył, byli dwiema połówki tego samego nieszczęścia. 

Mimo własnego dyskomfortu, ojciec potrafił utrzymać poprawne stosunki z innymi czarodziejami, nawet z tymi, którzy byli jego kolegami ze szkolnych lat. Kiedy siedział na trybunach z Astorią u boku potrafił udawać, że wszystko było w porządku i nawet cieszyć się grą. Jakby to co się wydarzyło - śmierć profesora Dumbledore’a, wojna i Voldemort, nigdy nie miało miejsca. Ale ku żalowi Scorpiusa, mama rzadko kiedy mogła mu towarzyszyć z powodu postępującej choroby. Draco najchętniej nie odstępowałby jej na krok, lecz poczucie ojcostwa nakazywało mu przychodzić na mecze Slytherinu, nawet jeśli Scorpius nie był częścią drużyny. Wtedy, choć z dumnie uniesionym czołem, zdawał się być kruchą, samotną figurą pośród rozgadanego tłumu dorosłych. Dlatego Scorpius zawsze siadał obok niego i nawet nie sięgał po książkę, a starał się nadążyć wzrokiem za latającymi zawodnikami. Słuchając wyjaśnień Draco, co do cholery właściwie się działo na boisku, w duchu popędzał Albusa, by złapał znicz jak najszybciej i uwolnił zarówno Scorpiusa jak i jego ojca od męki. 

(Tak jak mu obiecał przed meczem, Albus latał o wiele agresywniej i pewniej, byleby szybko zakończyć mecz i zaoszczędzić przyjacielowi tortury. Raz nawet złapał znicz w przeciągu paru minut od rozpoczęcia i było to najszczęśliwsze quidditchowe wspomnienie Scorpiusa.)

O ile Draco Malfoy nie czuł się najlepiej na trybunie Slytherinu, jego obecność nie rzucała się aż tak bardzo w oczy. Harry Potter zaś odstawał od reszty i to było widać z daleka. Był Gryfonem pomiędzy Wężami, i choć nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zaatakowałby go na błoniach Hogwartu, jego dyskomfort był boleśnie namacalny. Samo patrzenie na niego bolało Scorpiusa. Bohater nie powinien wyglądać tak krucho, tak bardzo nie na miejscu. A jednak Harry Potter tak właśnie wyglądał. Skrępowany i nieszczęśliwy, ale dumnie siedzący pośród obcych mu ludzi. Tak jak oni, w zielonych barwach drużyny, w której grał jego najmłodszy syn. 

Było w tym coś komicznego wręcz, zupełnie nierealnego. Wielki Bohater magicznego świata, który od małego stawał w szranki z potężnym i złym czarnoksiężnikiem, który walczył na śmierć i życie z gryfońską brawurą, a który  _ bał się _ siedzieć na zwykłych szkolnych trybunach. I może to tak właśnie uderzało Scorpiusa, zobaczyć Harry’ego Pottera tak skrępowanego i niepewnego, jak tylko zwykły człowiek potrafił być. Czysta herezja, która go niezwykle intrygowała. 

Przynajmniej rozwrzeszczana obecność Jamesa siedzącego u boku ojca odwracała uwagę od niezręczności całej tej sytuacji. Ale James był czystej krwi Gryfonem, więc oczywiście miał odwagę siedzieć na trybunie pełnym dorosłych Ślizgonów i wiwatować na cześć brata jak szalony. W końcu Weasleyowie byli spokrewnieni z Blackami, to może i szaleństwo Blacków udzieliło się pierworodnemu Harry’ego Pottera. Nie miał nic przeciwko, w końcu żaden syn nie powinien być kopią swojego ojca.

Scorpius wolałby czytać książkę niż siedzieć na trybunie pełnym podekscytowanych ludzi i dwóch bardzo nieszczęśliwych mężczyzn próbujących wykrzesać z siebie entuzjazm. Ale jednak nawet quidditch miał swoje zalety, bo kiedy indziej mógłby zobaczyć bohaterskiego Gryfona kibicującego Slytherinowi, lub Ślizgona wspierający zagubionego i skrępowanego Lwa? Nawet widok Jamesa krzyczącego jak oszalały na cześć Albusa, gdy przecież wszyscy jego znajomi kibicowali przeciwko niemu napawał Scorpiusa niespodziewanym wzruszeniem. 

Scorpius nigdy nie lubił i na pewno nie polubi quidditcha, ale bywały dni, kiedy warto było pójść na trybuny i zobaczyć jak gra zbliżała ludzi choćby na parę godzin.

No i pozostawała kwestia pozwolenia na buszowanie w dziale ksiąg zakazanych.

To przede wszystkim wymagało ofiary, którą Albus i Scorpius byli gotowi zapłacić.


End file.
